Second Impressions
by nanu107
Summary: "You should really come down to the lab and meet Balthazar and Veronica."  "I don't know Dave..."  "You don't have to be scared. Balthazar's only sadistic towards me..."


**Second Impressions**

Set after _**Pains and Aches**_,__a one piece because I think it's about damn time I wrote a piece from Becky's point of view. NaNoWriMo was exceptionally good to me this year: I've already written de 50 thousands words and still going. Yay for me… Hurray for all those of you trying it for the first (or again) time!

Prompt 009: Good

"You should really come down to the lab and meet Balthazar and Veronica." Insisted Dave to Becky as they walked out of the university after class. It was late, and Dave had to go to the lab for more practice while Becky was reluctant to let him go. They had been a couple for a grand total of twelve hours and she still found him a little strange. But after hearing the complete story; about the Arcana Cabana, Balthazar not been his real uncle and that woman named Veronica she had been curious. Yet also knowing how powerful the other two were, and how he'd destroyed the death bringer of the world intimidated her just a tad.

"I don't know, Dave. Probably soon, but not today."

"You don't have to be scared. Balthazar's only sadistic towards me." That got her to laugh and lower her eyes. After the defeat of this dread bringer, Dave has whiskered her away to the nearest French restaurant for breakfast. He'd promised her to take her to France one of these days and unlike the other boyfriends she'd had Becky believed he would try his darnest to keep his promise. "What do you think?" He asked, smiling at her sweetly.

"Why don't we plan for dinner? I can drop by and help Veronica." She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard to accept the invitation, or maybe twist it so she could try and make herself likable. But if this Balthazar guy was so important for Dave she'll give it a whirl; even if it meant battling an ancient sorcerer and his wife.

"That's a great idea. Or we could take her out for dinner, she's new around."

"I understand." He kissed her nose and made her smile.

"I'll talk to them tonight, then." He paused here, not sure of how to ask if he should call or wait for her to call…

"Call me tonight." She said softly, before stealing one of his kisses and walking in the general direction of the radio station. Thoughts whirled in her mind as she took the subway then walked to the station and as she played song after song. When she was little she had liked Dave, to the point of sparing a glance towards him every now and then, and even check one of the small squared in the yellow note he'd sent. Becky smiled, remembering how he'd run after the little paper when the wind blew it away. But she hadn't expected him to have a nervous breakdown. For a while Becky had blamed herself for the breakdown, probably he'd read the note and he freaked so badly… But then they had found each other, and (after he ogled her legs and actually met her eyes) she'd recognized the boy awkwardness and nerdy appearance.

At first it had been awkward because Dave had just left, never saying goodbye, and seemed so eager to get to know her again. He started stalking her, but when Dave offered to tutor her in Physics she thought about just taking the offer, giving him a date and be done with it. Yet the more he tried to impress her, the more he actually succeeded, the less Becky thought one date would be enough to get rid of him.

Granted Becky had used several boys in the past, including boyfriends, but Dave was something completely different; he cared. And that alone made Becky stand on her decision of staying with him. Yet to meet that master of his, the man that had presented himself as Dave's uncle…

The show was over before she even noticed and Becky was saving the last of the disks she'd used when one of the producers knocked on her window making her turn. "There's a guy out there, he says he'd your boyfriend."

"Let him through." She said quickly, feeling her heart leap, taking off her headphones and standing. The door opened, the producer eyeing Dave weirdly as the boy entered and looked around. The smile he gave her made her smile as well and for once she hoped that this she felt was not created by that rush of adrenaline and those kisses they had shared; Becky hoped this was a lasting emotion and that they would share it for a long, long time. She leaned on the microphone pushing the speaker's button. "I'll be right out." He looked around, as if wanting to answer, but when he didn't find the button he just gave her a thumb up.

Becky hurried to finish things up and then put on her sweater and gather her bag, opened the door and saw Dave turning to her. He'd been inspecting all the CD collections and seemed impressed by the lists of names and songs. But he forgot everything and opened his arms to offer a hug; she accepted it without question and kissed him.

"This is a surprise. I though we'll be talking on the phone." He shook his head. "How was practice?"

"Same ol', same ol'." He kissed her again. "I spoke with Balthazar about our little meal." She smiled at him, cringing internally.

"What did he say?"

"Veronica jumped to the idea almost immediately, but Balthazar ran on our parade soon enough." After that Dave explained to Becky that Balthazar had lost his old home (the Arcana Cabana) to the bank and whatever, so since he was living for the foreseeable feature in Dave's lab, and with Veronica still learning about this new century, it was going to be a bit complicated for them to go out. "So he suggests we drop by tomorrow, order take out and you can meet them." Becky had to admit it wasn't exactly what she'd expected but it sounded more like she wished for. The thought of just hanging out with Dave and his sorcery (never magic, just sorcery) teacher was more calming than a casual/formal meal. "I know, I know; doesn't sound fancy, but believe me Balthazar is a very down to earth guy and Veronica… Well she might need your help actually to get used to clothing and technology. And personal female hygiene."

"_Personal female hygiene_?"

"Well she's been stuck in a nesting doll for a thousand years she's still very… primitive about the aspect."

"Helping out doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually." She said softy, taking his hand and pulling him out of the small room. "Let's go, we'll grab a bite before going to the subway."

"She ate a whole pizza?" Asked Becky incredulous at the information Dave was relaying. He nodded, paying for the dessert Becky insisted in bringing over for dinner. "Dave how could you let her eat a whole pizza on her own?"

"We tried to help but she just picked the box and claimed it under penalty of thunder and lighting as hers." A moment of silence, in which Becky realized he was been serious, and then Becky started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, I guess I'll just have to get used to these sorts of things. Right?" Dave looked at her with a little smile.

"Your boyfriend is the Prime Merlinian, Becky, even if I tried to forget about it Balthazar would never let me." Becky took the box the cashier was handing her and smiled at Dave.

"It's alright; I guess I'll just have to stay in the loop of this whole sorcery thing."

"I can teach you, or at least attempt to." Offered Dave, as he took the box from her hand with one of his and then linked his free hand with hers. She was nervous, on her way to meet Dave's master (not uncle) and squeezed his hand for reassurance. Dave just kept giving her small talk, to try and ease her nervousness away, as they made their way to the turnabout station. "I can show you some more science and music with the Tesla coils." He suggested as they entered the building, Becky only nodded, too nervous (actually scared) to talk and followed him. "Becky relax, Balthazar won't zap you. He reserves that only for me." That got her to smile, and then the idea of her been zapped made her swallow hard. Dave opened the metal door, let her in first and latched the lock on place once he was behind her. The lock glowed dark green and he smiled. "Ok…"

"What was that?" She whispered, pointing at the lock.

"A charm, Balthazar placed it there. It'll set out an alarm if intruders ever come in." He hurried her along, and Becky just turned in confusion. There was so much to learn about this world Dave belonged to; so much to understand and accept. Would she ever be able to do it?

Was she good enough for Dave to do it?

"Balthazar, I'm home." Called Dave, taking Becky's hand and leading down the large metal stairs, Balthazar was standing on the large circle of fire, Becky noticed the strange symbols within it and watched the fire die as Balthazar looked up. Across from him a woman also stood, wearing a gorgeous medieval dress (Becky would have to ask her where she bought it) and smiling at the younger couple.

Balthazar watched them walk down the stairs, as Veronica joined him, smiling at the girl. While Becky had expected that she would be under a lot of severe stares to see these two sorcerers, staring calmly at her… It gave her the creeps.

"Guys, meet Rebecca, my girlfriend. Becky; this is Balthazar Blake, my master." Becky shook hands with Balthazar, nervous as he smiled. His hands were big, covered in fingerless gloves and rings, he looked as any other man would; dark clothes, hair combed back, and smiling eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am sorry for having lied to you before, but it was for Dave's safety." He said quickly, making Becky smile.

"It's alright." She chocked out, as Dave pointed to the other woman.

"And this is Veronica." The woman smiled at Becky and offered to take her hand, Becky granted the shake, and felt Veronica's other hand cover her palm. The woman was warm, with big gentle eyes and her skin was soft.

"It is so good to meet you, Rebecca." Her accent was still thick and Becky just nodded, struggling to understand her.

"Please, call me Becky."

"Oh, thank you. Won't you join us? We were just finishing several lighting spells." That got Becky to almost choke out loud.

"Beloved, she isn't a sorceress."

"Oh, you are not? There is such aura around you…"

"What?"

"So who's hungry? We'll call for delivery, while we show Becky some of Dave's new spells." Suggested Balthazar interrupting the conversation and looking from Veronica to Dave.

Becky suggested Thai, and when Veronica ate the spicy food for the first time her eyes watered. She let out a wail of surprise shaking her hands after dropping her chopsticks (which she didn't' know how to use anyway) eyes closing. Balthazar and Dave watched, amused, while Becky worried after the woman.

"That is spicy!"

"Are you alright?"

"It is so hard to accustom myself to these new spices and herbs." Becky offered her a glass of juice and Veronica took it gratefully, downing it quickly. "You did it in purpose didn't you beloved? You know I don't' like spicy food."

"Is not that spicy Veronica, you've eaten worse."

"I have not!" She said quickly placing the glass over the table, and looking at the meal. "What is it made with?"

"Chili paste must be one of the ingredients. Want to try mine? It's less spicy." Offered Becky to Veronica who eyed her meal suspiciously. "I wouldn't lie to you, like those two. I barely know you." Veronica smiled at her and accepter her offering, she used her fingers to pluck a bit of the meat and taste it.

"I must say the difference is big." Commented Veronica turning to Balthazar. "Why did you not order mine without the… What did you call it, Rebecca?"

"Chili paste."

"Chili paste?" Finished Veronica, turning to Balthazar angry.

"I love chili paste, this way I'll have more."

"Balthazar Blake!"

"Try Dave's his doesn't have any chili paste on it." Dave turned to Balthazar quickly surprised. "Or just take the chili paste off."

"I believe it is just a matter of getting used to things do you not believe so Rebecca?" Becky watched Veronica pick her plate back up and stare at the meal.

"Yeah, sometimes." She said with a smile, returning to her meal.

She could get used to this, she really could. Becky had been having a wonderful time, and she'd been so worried they would not like her. But since they sat down to eat they had been just talking and asking her things as if they were old friends. Dave seemed to be having a good time as well, master and girlfriend accepting his apprentice's girlfriend. Veronica took a bite from her meal and had a similar, yet less intense reaction, and soon was enjoying the meal herself.

"Come now, we promised Becky a show after the meal." Said Balthazar rising form his seat, Veronica sliding over the warm leather, as Dave also got up and Becky watched them go to the ring. "This is Merlin's Circle, Becky it was created by Merlin a very long time ago. It helps us sorcerers to focus our energy. For now Dave is using it to grasp the idea and theory of spell, and perform them faster." Explained Balthazar as he and Dave stood across from each other, the lines lighting up in green and red, Becky had to move to another seat, to see whatever they had in store better.

"In other words," Said Dave turning to her. "This is my torture chamber."

"Oh, David, please. It is for you own good."

"Did Merlin treat you like this too?"

"Oh, please! He was even worse. Balthazar is clearly been nice to you." That got Balthazar to smile and then the Tesla coils came alive. When Dave fell to the ground Becky as on her feet, but Veronica just held her back. "He is fine. Watch."

"Got your attention Dave?"

"A hundred percent." Groaned the boy getting up. Becky saw he was unharmed. Balthazar's hand lifted and a small fire was born from his palm. He blew at it, creating a huge wave of red and orange moving towards Dave, who just lifted both palms and created a vacuum. "Look, Ma! No ring!"

"Excellent!" Cried Balthazar, sending another wave, and then another. When Dave grew confident Balthazar created a whip out of fire and moving quickly grasped Dave's ankle and dropped him to the ground. "Always on your guard, Dave."

"This floor and I are becoming very good friends." Commented Dave making Becky and Veronica laugh.

"Ok, one for the ladies." Said Balthazar, as Veronica stood and hurried to Dave. "Come on Dave, attack."

"But, Veronica…"

"Do not believe me weak, Dave." And from her hands a powerful wind spell pushed Dave back, a loud yelp echoing in the ceiling. Becky just watched amazed, as Dave stood, hands glowing blue and Veronica raised her hands, creating an invisible shield around herself. Dave started shooting plasma bolt, after bolt, breaking the large shield; with every small wall that shook and broke a thousand butterflies flew into the air, small glass and light butterflies that moved around them, impressing even Balthazar, who watched them move up and about. When Veronica's shield grew thinner than expected, Balthazar moved forward and casted his own shield; the broken layers became little dragonflies, and by the time Dave stopped the whole turnabout station was covered in the little critters.

They heard Becky giggled, just giggle like a little girl, and turning; Becky was still sitting and covered in butterflies and dragonflies. She was loving every second of it; touching the little creatures and smiling as they lifted and settled back around her. Then she understood; This was the worse Becky had to fear from them; they would never harm her, they would never ask her to leave or disappear from Dave's life. They had accepted her because well, she accepted them. Becky had fear the worse, and she hadn't considered the fact that from the very beginning there had been nothing to fear.

"What do you think, Becky? Awesome right?"

She nodded, holding back the tears. "It's amazing." He sat beside her, been covered by butterflies as well. "I thought they wouldn't like me. I feared they would… You know. Not like me."

"What's not to like, beck?" He asked softly, covering her shoulders with his arm. "You are beautiful, thoughtful, caring; and helped destroy Morgana. And for that even Balthazar likes you." He said smiling at her. "And that's hard to do." She laughed. "I'll tell you a little secret; they did this so you'll feel welcome. And I think they over did it."

"Just a bit. But it's good." They kissed and continued to play with the little beings of light. A few feet away Veronica turned to Balthazar who was shaking his head and making several more butterflies lift and fly off, placing her hands over the sides of his face and lifting to kiss him. After a few minutes the butterflies took flight, for one last time and slowly started to vanish.

"So what do you think of the Prime Merlinian as boyfriend?" Whispered Dave, as one last dragon fly lifted from Becky's nose and flew into light.

"He's good." Whispered Becky turning to kiss him softly. "He's good."

Veronica let out a loud laugh, as Balthazar whispered something to her as well and they were uncovered by the thousands little beings of light.


End file.
